


Still going strong

by Snuppi82



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuppi82/pseuds/Snuppi82
Summary: Året er 2021 Isak og Even har ett godt solid forhold 5 år.   De har lært å leve med at Even er bipolar. Det har ikke vært lett men de hat kommet seg gjennom det.De bor I oslo,  begge gode jobber.Isak som sykepleir på barneavdeling v ullevåll. Og Even som lærer v Hartvig Nissen skole.Største problem er Sonja som ikke vill gi slipp på Even.Min første fic. Veit ikke åssen det Blir.





	Still going strong

Kap 1:

Isak våkner grytidlig mandag morgen en varm sommer dag I Juli det kribler I magen hans. Han ser Even sover fortsatt, Han lener seg mot even og kysser han ømt på Panna å mumler << God morgen kjære>>  
Even kjenner Isaks kyss å smiler I det han åpner øyne <> Isak rødmer og Even drar han tett intill seg å gir han ett vått kyss på leppene Isak kysser tilbake. Han kjenner det samme han kjente da de kysset for første gang for 5 år siden.

De tilbringer en halv times I senga med intens kissing I det Isak trekker seg tilbake << Even vi må opp nå. Må stelle oss vi skal Møte megleren idag. Så spent >> I dag skal de bli hus eiere.de vant en budrunde på en enebolig på frogner.  
Even kan ikke annet enn å le han elsker når Isak blir overivrig. Isak ser Even ler av han << slutt å le da.kan ikke noe for jeg er Så spent >>  
Even bare smiler av kjæresten. Han ligger å tenker på hvor heldig han er som har så tålmodig kjæresten. Følelsene for Isak blir bare sterkere og sterkere.

8:15 var begge to ute av senga å var på badet å stellet seg Isak I dusjen og Even som barberer seg å nynner til Gabrielle. << serr Even Gabrielle >> humrer Isak fra dusjen. Even bare smiler klasker Isak på rumps når de better plass.  
Tre klarer senere sitter de I bilen på vei til megleren på Aker Brygge.  
Kjøre turen var kort begge to sitter å snakker om ideer til huset.  
Ti minutter senere parkerer Even bilen på utsiden hos megleren begge to går ut av bilen låser den Isak tar Evens hand å Inntil megleren som de kjenner godt nemlig Yousef Acer Bakkbush. Yousef og Sana Hadde giftet seg I fjord.  
<< hei Even. Hei Isak. Er dere spente idag. Jeg har alt klart >> smiler Yousef  
<< ja gjett om vi er >> Sier begge to i Kor.  
De tre mennene går inn på kontoret til Yousef.

**Author's Note:**

> Veldig kort første kapittel. Men kommer lengere etter hvert. Er Så nervøs redd for det er elendig. Men som sagt første gang nå.


End file.
